


Before the (Morning) Light

by Storia_Historia



Series: Drabbles inspired by cheesy Local Songs that mostly the Jadul one [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Kinda, M/M, UST, the badass Dora Milaje
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storia_Historia/pseuds/Storia_Historia
Summary: Steve dan Bucky membicarakan fajar di kala senja.





	Before the (Morning) Light

Meskipun cuaca, pemandangan, dan semua yang ada di Wakanda membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali membelalak takjub, kerutan di wajah Bucky Barnes tak menunjukkan bahwa dirinya merasa bahagia. Beberapa kali para Dora Milaje menatap tajam kearah mereka.

Jika bukan karena sang Raja Wakanda, Steve Rogers yakin mereka akan menendang bokongnya karena menyebar rasa tak aman di sekeliling Wakanda.

Kini mereka terduduk dibangku salah satu rumah makan milik seorang Wakanda yang menurut Steve, rasa masakannya bisa membuat seantero restoran bintang lima di New York bangkrut.

"Kau takkan bisa menemukan yang seperti ini di Brooklyn!" Serunya ceria saat makanan dihidangkan. Rupanya semacam omelet dengan bumbu dan rempah-rempah ala Wakanda yang tidak cukup jika hanya memesan satu. Steve meraih sendok dan garpunya.

"Sayang sekali mereka kehabisan plum," Lanjutnya sembari mengunyah telurnya. Namun kawannya itu tak memberi tanggapan yang berarti selain dengusan. Hal ini membuat Steve mengerenyitkan dahi.

"Kau masih marah karena kami mengganggu tidur cantikmu untuk memakan makanan padat?" Tegurnya. Kawannya menggeleng.

"Aku kesal karena kalian memberi harapan palsu— kukira kalian sudah menemukan sesuatu untuk melenyapkan sistem terkutuk HYDRA di kepalaku." Bucky yang rupanya tergoda dengan rupa dan aroma makanannya akhirnya memcoba menelan sepotong kecil. Tiba-tiba dia terdiam karena ledakan rasa omelet yang fantastis di lidahnya. Dia menatap Steve tak percaya.

Steve memasang ekspresi dan seringaian 'Sudah kubilang 'kan?' di wajahnya.

"Kami telah memastikan tempat ini aman dari dunia luar, termasuk mereka." _Dan Stark._ Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Apapun katamu, Punk." Balas Bucky yang masih sibuk melahap makanannya. Terimakasih Tuhan, dia tampak sangat kelaparan. Dengan begini Steve bisa memesankan beberapa piring lagi, dan itu artinya lebih banyak waktu untuk berbincang.

"Hey, Buck. Kau ingat saat itu dimana..."

\---

Akhirnya Steve, tanpa sepengetahuan Bucky, memohon pada T'Challa untuk diberi waktu satu hari penuh untuk menjelajahi Wakanda, meski tidak jauh dari fasilitas penelitian mereka. Setelah harga dirinya seolah habis setelah memohon bak pengemis, permintaannya pun dikabulkan. Walaupun artinya pengawasan dari para Dora Milaje semakin terasa ketat. Steve mencoba untuk merasa tidak tampak terganggu.

Udara terasa lebih lembab dan hangat. Bucky mengomentari bagaimana di cuaca seperti ini, seorang pemuda bodoh yang dulu dikenalnya akan terkena atshma dan menggelepar bak ikan yang dikeluarkan dari air. Steve awalnya merasa tersinggung, namun setelah Bucky memberikan sebuah lelucon garing, dirinya tak bisa menahan senyum.

"Lihatlah kita! Dua fosil berjalan yang pernah menendang bokong para Nazi. Bahkan dewa sekalipun akan iri."

Yang terbayang di kepala Steve adalah Thor yang mungkin hanya akan mengucap kalimat suka cita karena akhirnya mereka memiliki anggota tambahan di klub 'Orang-orang Tua'.

\---

Mereka kembali ke fasilitas saat matahari sudah mencapai batas horizon. Steve mengangguk hormat pada penjaga gedung dan beberapa ilmuwan berjubah putih yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

Dari jendela kaca tebal yang langsung menghadap ke ufuk barat, semburat merah senja memberi nuansa hangat meski suhu dalam ruangan sejuk akibat AC. Bucky di hadapannya menghentikan langkah dan menoleh keluar jendela. Steve mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua menyaksikan pemandangan menakjubkan matahari tenggelam diantara rimbunan pepohonan dan pantulannya di sungai Wakanda. Steve melihat kilau cemerlang di mata Bucky yang masih terpaku di tempat.

"Hei." Panggilnya. Bucky mengangguk kecil, namun pandangannya tetap tak teralihkan. Steve tersenyum.

"Saat akhir pekan, atau hari libur apapun. Kita biasa melihat matahari terbit dan tenggelam dari dermaga di Brooklyn. Kau ingat?"

"Kita melakukannya hanya jika kencan ganda kita batal. Dan penyebabnya masih belum diketahui." Bucky memainkan nada bicaranya seolah Steve lah sang tersangka utama. Si Pirang terkekeh.

"Kau lebih menyukai matahari terbit ketimbang tenggelam," Timpal Steve. Ia membayangkan hembusan angin yang selalu mengacaukan rambut coklat gelap Bucky yang baru saja disisir rapi sebelum memulai pekerjaan kasarnya di gudang.

Steve berusaha untuk _tidak membayangkan_ bagaimana jika angin tersebut kini membelai surai lembut yang sudah lebih panjang itu kini.

Dia gagal, tentunya.

Demi apa— apa dia baru saja merasa iri kepada angin??

"Begitukah?" Respon Bucky. Steve menarik napasnya.

"Yeah. Kebanyakan orang menyukai senja, karena merupakan tanda akhir dari hari melelahkan mereka. Namun tidak denganmu, Buck. Kau selalu tidak sabar dengan kejutan di hari esok. Kau menyukai udara pagi yang dingin dan segar, seolah yakin segala sesuatu akan berjalan dengan lancar. Meskipun akhirnya kau pulang dengan keadaan mabuk,  
"Kadang kita berjalan di jembatan Brooklyn, menunggu matahari terbit sekaligus bersiap untuk pergi kerja. Kau akan mengelap embun di pagar jembatan sebelum bersandar disana. Kadang kau mengelapkan tanganmu ke jaketku, dan kita akan berbagi sandwich yang dibawakan Becca."

Steve membayangkan sinar matahari yang perlahan tenggelam itu sebagai sinar fajar. Semakin banyak fajar yang disaksikannya, semakin bertambah kecemasan terhadap fakta bahwa dunia yang sekarang ini bukanlah masa baginya untuk hidup.

Dia seharusnya bisa menyelamatkan Bucky dari kereta itu, dia seharusnya menepati janjinya pada Peggy, dia seharusnya sudah mati tujuh puluh tahun yang lalu, dia—

"Hei. Masih bersamaku, Punk?"

Sebuah sentuhan di pundak melemparkan Steve kembali ke dunia nyata. Celaka, apa dia melamun selama itu hingga terlihat jelas kekhawatiran di wajah Bucky.

Saat Steve menoleh ke jendela, matahari sudah tenggelam, menyisakan bintang-bintang. Oh, apa sejak tadi Bucky sempat membicarakan sesuatu namun Steve tidak mendengarnya? Sial. Di saat-saat seperti ini, dia justru mengabaikannya.

"Steve?"

"Ya?"

Bucky berdiri sangat dekat dengannya. Tangan kanannya masih mengenggam bahu Steve, dan secara terus terang, Steve ingin menangis jika mengingat kembali perjalanan panjang mereka hingga bisa saling berhadapan kembali kini.

"Aku harus kembali." Bucky mengingatkan. Steve mengangguk meski terdapat rasa pahit jauh di dadanya. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju ruang cryo. Beberapa orang ilmuwan dan tiga Dora Milaje tampak sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Menikmati harimu, tuan Barnes, tuan Rogers?" Tanya seorang wanita yang sibuk memasukkan angka dan kode kedalam komputernya. Steve yang berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari Bucky yang sedang mengganti pakaiannya mengangguk.

"Hei." Lagi-lagi Bucky menepuk pundaknya. "Aku tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkanmu sendiri, ingat?"

Kali ini Steve menyempatkan diri untuk menggenggam telapak tangan itu, menurunkannya dari bahunya. Dia memberikan Bucky tatapan penuh arti— beberapa orang di ruangan itu bahkan berdehem dan memalingkan pandangan.

"Jerk. Lain kali kau harus melihat matahari terbit disini."

"Apapun untukmu, Punk!"

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Letto - Sebelum Cahaya


End file.
